Ben 10 Guardians of the Omnitrix
by Dreximus0000
Summary: Kyle was abducted during the night after playing with some friend in the park. Aliens captured and experimented on him only for him to be rescued. How will his life change after this. On Haiatus until further notice


A/N: I do not own Ben 10. I do have the right to play god with my universe.

A/N: Co-authored by _LTcrazy2_ who came up with the original ideas in this story.

Chapter 1: Prologue. Capture, experimentation, and welcome rescue.

Kyle Figueira, was a normal six year boy with no worries in life and many friends and a loving family. On this day, he was walking around the neighborhood with one of his friends who lived a few doors down. Today the decided to play at the park at the newly installed big toys.

For several hours they kept themselves occupied, even going as far to play with other kids that came by to play of the new toys. When dinner time came around, Kyle walked his friend home only to realize when they got there that he had forgotten his backpack at the park. His friend could not be late getting home so Kyle decided to go himself as the park was usually well lit.

When he arrived back at the park he found his backpack immediately next to the jungle gym. After grabbing his back and beginning to leave he stops when he hears what sounds like what crab steps sound like. Being naturally curious he heads to the sounds where he spots a few strange creatures that look like crabs with large bodies and even larger heads on top giving them a kind of mutated crab look. He heard them speaking in what seemed like a language but he could not understand.

Deciding to get closer, he mistakenly slipped on a smooth rock and tumbled to the ground announcing to the creatures that they were not alone. Seeing it was just a small human boy they quickly moved over to peer at him with inquisitive eyes chattering to each other the whole time while Kyle, though he was scared, remained still in the hopes they would just leave.

Most of the creatures moved away in what seemed to be a discussion about what they would do since he could see they did not expect anyone to be at the park at this time. Unknown to Kyle, they were discussing how to make it seem like he just disappeared. They have always left no evidence of their being on earth and were not gonna stop that cycle now. One creature turned to Kyle and using what looked like a kind of electrical power it levitated Kyle and his backpack into the air and turned to pull him further into the wooded area while the others picked the park clean of any and all evidence that could even remotely implicate anyone was there.

Kyle was now panicking but doing so as quietly as he could as the weird creature pulled him along in the air toward where he did not know. An hour later after his panic had faded and he had calmed himself he noticed a strange large object that they were headed towards. It was then he noticed all the others had caught up to them. What shocked him more was the different looking creatures that seemed to be guarding the object. While the creatures around him looked like crabs, the ones around the now ship looking object were of three different species apparently. The singular creature looked human enough but had a purple and black suit on with a black and pink mask. Half the remaining were red with what seemed to be four muscular arms each. The other half looked like a more evolved dinosaur(1).

After greeting the guards, everyone moved inside. The crablike creature carrying Kyle carried him to what looked like a prison cell like in those corny sci-fi tv shows. He was tossed in and a force field was erected to prevent him from leaving as the crab left.

After days of being in his cell, though he was fed what the alien in purple armor, who apparently spoke English, said was protein paste, and one of the wall provided small entertainment from earth television but even that did not stop his mind from wandering.

It had been a week before another person came to his cell. This one was one of the four armed aliens. The alien deactivated the force field and grabbed him up and carried out of the prison area. He tried to see everything around him but the alien was moving too fast to pick anything out fully. When they entered a room he was placed on a semi-comfortable table and strapped down.

Several of the crab aliens were in the room. They crowded around the table and seemed to be examining him with their eyes as beams of light ran themselves over him showing a full detail of his body in a hologram behind them where another crab was. This was followed by them taking tissue and blood samples, some of which he didn't know what they were taking as nothing hurt but it didn't look like only blood. After several minutes of this, one of the crabs motioned for the four armed alien to come forward, possibly to take Kyle back to his cell while they analyze what they took.

While he sat in his cell the crabs were looking at all the information they gathered from him. His DNA showed that he had a rare genetic structure that could be spliced with a max of two additional DNA strands. This of course got all of them talking as their were over one million species to really choose from in this kind of experiment they were talking about. The alien in purple armor added his two cents from aliens he had hunted. He mentioned animal and elemental types would work well together especially in mercenary work as that was how he looked at advantages. From this the crabs looked at aliens that were animal like and elemental types.

While this was going on, Kyle sat in his cell for weeks now, not knowing what they were going to do with him now after they took all that stuff from him. He tried to occupy his time watching the screen. Instead of watching earth television all the time he also watched as the guards moved around, trying to see if he could understand even a tiny bit of what they were saying, unfortunately he couldn't understand their language.

Two month. It had been according to the time he could remember, two months since he was kidnapped. All this time he was occasionally brought back to the lab where they took more samples and at time exposed him to weird energy. Through all of this he figured that he had something that they wanted but couldn't figure out what. It was this time that the purple clad alien came back, grabbed him and again carried him towards the lab. Only this time he was placed in a kind of tank filled with some kind of red glowing fluid that seemed a little ominous. Once inside, a mask was put over his nose and mouth providing him with oxygen but also smelled weird as he began to get sleepy. As he fell asleep the crabs began to work.

The fluid they were using was meant to modify non-embryonic state beings. They had finally found the perfect combination of aliens to test his genetics. The Loboan(2) and Petrosapien(3). The process however would be difficult as it would take a month at least for the genetic strands to begin bonding. They had chose these two as they would not work against each other and at times seemed to strengthen one another as they were both ground type aliens.

After a week and a half of being submerged in the tank, Kyle is released and placed back in his cell for observation. It was a few days later when Kyle showed signs of changing. He began to shake and seemed to be in pain as changes could be seen. His ears began to become pointed at the tops. When they saw his teeth, his canine were longer and sharper than they were before. His eyes also seemed to glow purple. As far as they could see, he was accepting the changes from the procedure. But would still require more testing to make sure there was no rejection.

A week later before the crabs could begin any more testing, the ship was attacked by an unknown enemy. Even with their mercenary forces, they could not find who was attacking them. While they search the area, a man in a strange suit he had not seen before appeared outside his cell. Once he disabled the force field he grab Kyle and lead him outside the ship to his own which allowed them to get away without being noticed.

After they were away the man removed his helmet which revealed a middle ages man his black hair. He turned to Kyle before speaking. "You are okay now. Once we get you checked out we can return you to your family and we will try to explain what we can."

Kyle nodded without speaking, not trusting himself yet, as the man took out a small dev ice and seemed to scan him. When the man looked at the results he was confused. He had never encountered anyone who was three species. He had met half-breeds before but they of course were half and half. This complicated things a tiny bit with explaining to his family, but would cross that bridge when it came.

He informed Kyle that despite his changes he was perfectly healthy and was able to return to his family. With that he set the ship on course for Kyles hometown.

A/N

(1) Humongasaur.

(2) Blitzwolfer

(3) Diamondhead


End file.
